2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (HurricaneWiz Predictions)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season proved to be fairly active. Seasonal Summary Pre-Season Storms: Arlene June Storms: Bret, Cindy July Storms: Don Storms Subtropical Storm Arlene Tropical Depression One formed off the Carolina coast on May 15 and evolved into Subtropical Storm Arlene due to its latitude. In an unusual move, the storm moved to the east towards the island of Bermuda, striking on May 18. Arlene became the most destructive storm to hit Bermuda since Hurricane Fabian (2003). Throughout its lifespan, Subtropical Storm Arlene caused $265 million in damages and spawned 15 direct deaths along the coastline of the Carolinas and especially in Bermuda. Because of the damage and deaths caused by the storm, the name Arlene was retired in the spring of 2018 by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO), and will never be used again for naming Atlantic Hurricanes. It was replaced with Alice for the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. This was the first time a pre-season subtropical storm had its name retired. Hurricane Bret Tropical Depression Two formed in the western Caribbean Sea before being upgraded to a tropical storm and named Bret. As a tropical storm with 45 mph winds, Bret made its first landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula near Cozumel on June 10 and slightly weakened before heading into the Gulf of Mexico. Upon entering the water, it restrengthened into a strong tropical storm and made landfall at peak intensity in southeastern Louisiana on June 13. Initially believed to be a tropical storm upon second landfall, Bret was reanalyzed post-season and was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane at landfall instead. All in all, Bret produced $1.7 billion in damages and was responsible for 4 direct deaths. Tropical Storm Cindy Just north of the Yucatan Peninsula, Tropical Depression Three generated on June 19 and was upgraded to a tropical storm almost immediately, given the name of Cindy. After two days of traveling to the northeast through the Gulf of Mexico, Cindy made landfall in Cedar Key, Florida as a strong tropical storm with sustained winds of 60 mph. The storm had impact on the southeast coast of the U.S. from Florida to North Carolina. At the end, Cindy caused $18 million in damages and was held directly responsible for 3 deaths, all from the United States. Tropical Storm Don Tropical Depression Four formed just 750 miles east of the Windward Islands. The next day, it continued moving further west before becoming Tropical Storm Don. Ultimately, it didn't grow too strong because it moved relatively sharp for its location. Meteorologists soon predicted that this would be a repeat of Tropical Storm Erika (2015), although it didn't wholly turn out to be the case. Initially predicted to pass straight over Dominica, Don turned to the west-northwest at the least minute before shifting course towards the northwest. Instead, the islands of Guadalupe and Antigua & Barbuda laid in its path. It hit the Caribbean Islands on July 18-19. After passing back out into the Atlantic Ocean, the storm soon encountered a ridge of high pressure and wind shear, causing Don to dissipate on July 31. Tropical Storm Don caused $130 million (2017 USD) in damage in the Caribbean and was responsible for 12 deaths in its wake. ACE: Arlene: 7 Bret: 11 Cindy: 6 Don: 5 Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Predictions Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Below-average seasons Category:Inactive hurricane seasons